1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc apparatus that can perform a signal reading operation and a signal recording operation by irradiating laser light radiated from an optical pickup device to a signal recording layer of an optical disc is known.
As the optical disc apparatus, those using an optical disc called CD or DVD are widely spread in general, and those using an optical disc with improved recording density called Blu-ray standard have been developed in these days.
The optical pickup device incorporated in the optical disc apparatus is configured to be moved by a rotational driving force of a motor for pickup feeding in a radial direction of the optical disc. Since the optical pickup device needs to accurately read a signal recorded in the optical disc, a moving operation in a radial direction of the optical disc should be performed with accuracy, and the device is configured so that the moving operation is guided by a pair of guide shafts fixed to a fixing substrate in general (See Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 11-66767).
As the optical disc apparatus incorporating the optical pickup device, various types of optical discs such as the above-mentioned CD or DVD standards, Blu-ray standard and the like are used. As this type of the optical disc apparatus, there are various types such as stand-alone type, installed type incorporated in a computer apparatus and the like.
A computer called a personal computer or particularly a notebook computer has been reduced in thickness, and the optical disc apparatus incorporated in such a computer has been also reduced in thickness. If the thickness of the optical disc apparatus is reduced, the thickness reduction of the optical pickup device incorporated therein is also required.
Recently, the optical disc apparatus in the Blu-ray standard that can perform a high-density recording operation is known, and the optical pickup device incorporated in such an optical disc apparatus is required to have accuracy in itself and moreover, moving accuracy of a driving mechanism performing a displacement operation in a radial direction is also required.
The above-mentioned optical pickup device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-66767 is configured to have the moving operation in the radial direction of the optical disc guided by a main shaft and a sub shaft.
However, the shafts described in the above-mentioned gazette is fixed to a mechanical chassis, that is, they are fixed to a chassis different from a base of a spindle motor for driving a turntable on which the optical disc is mounted to rotate, adjustment is needed for making a positional relationship between the spindle motor for driving the turntable to rotate and the shafts in the best state in order to perform the moving operation with high accuracy, and there is a problem that the number of processes in an assembling work is increased.